Desires Beyond Blood
by Paper Bullet
Summary: She would be forced to stay by his side; the dark side. Because in reality, she didn't really have a choice. Naraku x Kagome
1. A Taste of Innocence

Warning: This is a Naraku/Kagome story.

It has been created from the twisted (oh-so-twisted) depths of my mind.

You haven't experienced crack like this before.

- Ami

**Desires Beyond Blood**

_A Taste of Innocence_

He wanted her.

He wanted her body, her mind, and cliché though it may be, her soul. This brought new life to the phrase, "opposites attract" and in fact was a key example of the expression. Because truthfully, she was his polar opposite. Her warm light to his cold, cold darkness. Her innocence to his malicious intentions. She was of Heaven, with a pure heart and soft smile. While Naraku—he lacked a heart and smile all together. Unless, of course, you counted the infamous smirk he had whenever something went according to plan. And if something went according to plan, it meant destruction, chaos; a prime example of Hell itself. He was Hell, a mightier being than the Devil, or so he thought. He was the bringer of pain, while she was the bringer of everything but.

He would get her, capture her, _taste _her. She would be forced to stay by his side; the dark side. Because in reality, she didn't really have a choice. Dreams, something he never really had before, started occurring. He dreamt of her warm flesh melding against his. Just one touch, even in an alternate universe, and he was hooked on her essence. It was only right that they become one. He yearned for her. More than he ever did with Kikyo. Whether this was more than lust or not, he was unsure. All he knew, though, was that he _needed _her. Hell, she was practically already his.

"Bring her to me. And do not fail me this time." Yes, because if Kagura failed again, he would have to go after her himself...Which wouldn't be a very good thing for anyone.

"Got it," Kagura replied. Her crimson eyes held a glint of hatred toward the man who wouldn't set her free. She was forever trapped. Ironically, Kagome would soon be, too. The girl who was so free, so able, would now be a prisoner to him. Her creator. Her father. Her God. Without further confrontation, Kagura quickly left the perimeter of the dark castle that housed her heart - quite literally. Reaching up and plucking a feather from her hair, it swooped down and transformed into a massive, boat-like carrier. And away she floated.

* * *

An uneasy black had taken the sky ransom, executing all light from the moon and stars. Along the dry dirt slept the members of Inuyasha's group, save for Inuyasha himself. He lie awake, watching over his friends as per his routine. Arms and legs crossed, Tetsusiaga rested securely in his arms. Eyes closed, his alerts remained on high.

Today had been a normal day. Demon-fighting, Jewel Shard-hunting (though to no avail, of course), and the usual bickering between group members. It had been only weeks ago since Kagura had last come to try and take Kagome hostage. Or what he thought was hostage—how the Hell was he supposed to know Naraku never planned to use her as a bargaining chip, or better yet, hold her prisoner for the rest of her human years?

Ever since the day he stuck the wind bitch down with his Wind Scar and sent her flying home empty-handed, he'd been even more over-protective of the reincarnated priestess than usual. Glancing back every minute or two when he lead the group just to make sure she was there, assigning either Sango or Miroku as her personal body guard (technically a secondary one, since he had self-appointed him to that position already) when they fought demons, he was truly on edge. She wasn't allowed to go storm off into the woods like usual when she got angry at Inuyasha, nor was she allowed to even _pee _on her own (Miroku had kindly offered to watch over her while she did this, but only received evil glares.).

No, he couldn't let her be alone. Not since he found out Naraku ordered her capture. After the Hakudoshi incident, he promised her, and himself, that he would protect her from the likes of Naraku. He wouldn't let another woman he cared for die, especially by the hands of Naraku.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed open at the pull of an ominous wind. Baring his fangs toward the newcomer, he quickly jumped up. "Kagura," he ground out, a growl resonating in his throat. He had been expecting her to come, but not nearly this soon. Was Naraku impatient? It'd only been three weeks since his failed attempt...

The Wind Sorceress landed on the ground gracefully, a fan held in her right hand properly. "Inuyasha," she replied with a hint of cockiness in her voice. She knew this time she would succeed in her mission.

By this time, the other group members started stirring from all of the commotion. Miroku was the first to jump to his feet, his holy staff in hand. "Kagura!" he voiced sternly.

Sango was right behind him, her Hiraikotsu held in an offensive position. Kirara had transformed by this time and was growling beside her comrade.

Kagome was the last to awake, and when she did, her eyes widened reflexively in fear. _Kagura! _Her fear was quickly pushed down and her usual courageous and supportive side floated to the surface. Standing to her feet, she notched an arrow in her bow, aiming it directly at the Wind Witch's nonexistent heart.

"Get back, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing his fang and gripping the hilt dangerously tight as he stepped in front of her.

_Perfect_, Kagura thought. She had anticipated this move. All weapons would be focused on her, as well as the wielder's attentions. "My, my, you all seem rather jumpy." She tried restraining a knowing grin from showing, because right about now, Kohaku was starting _his_ part of the mission.

The young demon-slayer crept up behind Kagome, a stoic and dull expression on his face as his eyes were glazed over with a dead brown. Chopping a hand against the back of her neck in a precise spot, the young woman fell to the ground with a slight thud. Kohaku knelt down and scooped up the limp figure, earning glances from the other people.

"Kohaku!" Sango's voice rang with mixed emotions as she saw her younger brother standing up with an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

Normally, Inuyasha wouldn't think of acting violently toward the boy since it was Sango's sibling, but he had Kagome. And anyone who had Kagome would be punished. "Put her down!"

"I think you three should be paying attention to me!" Kagura bit out, waving her fan downward. A wind rushed over the group, its immense push causing them to shield their faces from getting cut from flying objects, thus blocking their vision.

When the wind faded, Inuyasha quickly scanned the area wildly in search of Kagura, Kohaku, or Kagome. "Damn it! KAGOME! Kagooomeee!" he yelled continuously as she wasn't found anywhere within sight.

Kagura looked down to the motionless girl as the three rode away on her feather. _With Kagome on our side, we'll be able to find the Jewel Shards_, she mused to herself. Obviously she wasn't aware of Naraku's slight obsession with the human.

* * *

Naraku walked among the floors of his house, feeling the need to ease his mind. After all, there was so much going on inside. For one, he was more than likely to attract Inuyasha in his direction faster than usual if Kagura was successful and he attained Kagome. Second, the thought alone that Kagome would be here sent a thrilling chill through his bones. And among other things, he still was concocting those evil plans of his that no one ever figured out until they were already followed through with. He was truly an evil ma—half-man.

When the half-demon felt the presence of Kagura nearing the castle, he tapped into Kohaku's mental thoughts to speak with him. "Have you brought the girl?"

_"Yes, master,"_ replied the drone boy.

A grin spread across the lips of Naraku. "Bring her directly to me once you arrive," he added and then left the empty mind of Sango's young brother. He could tell they had just entered through the barrier as he made his way to one of the many rooms in the castle. The one he entered would be her's. Scanning the cold and dreary room, he deemed it well enough to be the one she stayed in. The walls were a bland off-white, the floor was wooden, and the only two objects in the room were a bed on the far back wall and a mirror hanging up on the left side.

The creaking of the door behind him made his crimson eyes shift to the side, knowing it was one of his servants.

Kohaku walked past his master and then faced him, still holding Kagome bridal-style. He stared forward, as if at attention, and waited for further instruction.

"Where is Kagura?" Naraku asked monotonously.

"She has gone to find Kanna somewhere inside of the castle, sir." Kohaku remained obedient, even if inside, somewhere down there, he knew Miss Sango was very displeased with him about taking her friend.

Figures. When Kagura wasn't following orders or planning behind his back, she followed her elder sister around. "Set her on the bed," he ordered. Once the boy did so, Naraku dismissed him.

Stepping forward, he towered over the sleeping beauty. She was an angel. It would be so _wrong _for him to have her. He liked that thought, but the way he glared at her spoke differently. His eyes looked furious, as if they loathed her. His jaw tightened as his eyes were fixated upon the rising and falling of her chest. Without so much as another thought, he turned around and headed for the door. He was looking forward to when she awoke.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That wasn't too sadistic and...evil, compared to what's to come, eh? :D

Your thoughts would be appreciated (:


	2. My Dearest

**Desires Beyond Blood**

_My Dearest_

Kagome awoke to a pulsating sound in her ears. The drums within thumped loudly as if a bug were stuck inside of it, wings fluttering slowly. Immediately, a sharp pain attacked her head and she lifted a hand to rub the tender area, but found her wrists shackled. "Where--What is this place?" She jerked her arms relentlessly, though to no avail. The soft cot beneath her told her she was in a wealthy person's home.

The room she was in was dark, and she gave up on squinting, a futile attempt at seeing anything. The events of earlier that day flooded back to her in a rush, and she felt her world spin. "Kagura!" she hissed through her teeth. Was she...oh God, was she in Naraku's castle?

Realization set in and she started to panic. This was the absolute worst place she could've woken up in. Naraku? Why? What did he want with her? She knew he was always trying to go after Kikyo...but most certainly not herself. She wasn't sure _what _Naraku wanted Kikyo for. Whether he loved her or just wanted her abilities was beyond her knowledge. Kikyo was an agreeably desirable woman, and Kagome thought occasionally on the fact that Kikyo was better than her.

She was stronger, much more beautiful, and carried herself in such a graceful, almost noble sort of way. She didn't know it herself, but she looked up to her incarnation. She envied her. She wanted to be her. Because then...then Inuyasha would love her.

But she didn't stop to think about the negative possibilities that came with being Kikyo. A madman always going after you, one moment trying to kill you because he loved you, the next trying to figure out exactly how you could affect him so much.

She shook her head. She _was not _Kikyo. She was Kagome, and no one else. So why, then, had Naraku captured her?

These thoughts ran rampant in her head as she struggled against the chains once more. The cold steel that clamped around her wrists was frightening, and she wished she could have someone to hold her and tell her it was alright. Someone's warmth to offer her some comfort. Someone's soothing voice to utter her sweet nothings.

"Finally," came a voice from the shadows.

No. Not him. Not his voice, not his warmth, not his anything. _Not Naraku_. It was then that she saw two small pairs of red lights floating toward her. His eyes. Those intimidating, cold, murderous crimson eyes of his could paralyze anyone. She was its first victim of the day. As she stiffened against the mattress, she wondered if maybe she could feint unconsciousness. No, it was far too late for that.

"Scared?" A chuckle resonated in his throat, and she hated it. When his menacing laughter stopped and she could feel the anger flowing off of him in waves, she recoiled against the sheets. She felt a set of lips press softly--too softly for anyone like Naraku to manage, she thought--against her ear. "I asked if you were scared." His voice held traces of pleasure and fury simultaneously.

Kagome refused to answer him. More or less, she couldn't, actually. A knot had wedged itself into her throat and restricted any sound save for small whimpers. She winced loudly as a fistful of her hair was grabbed. "Are. You. Scared."

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears of hatred, and when they narrowed, her eyelashes allowed them to spill over and run down her cheeks. "No," she bit out coldly. She was not afraid. Not of this...beast. She mentally sighed in relief as he released his grip on her raven-black tresses.

"That's odd, considering I could do _anything _to you and not worry about the consequences." If the lights had been on, she would've seen the amused look on his face.

Kagome feared that the worst was going to happen after that, and closed her eyes, even if her sight was already blinded. She heard fading footsteps and opened her eyes in confusion. "Wait!" Was he going to leave her there, in the dark?

The footsteps stopped and Naraku's eyebrows rose. He turned his head over his shoulder to look back at her through the black air. "You want me to stay?" A smirk played across his lips.

"No."

"Good."

And then, a light shone from an open door, afterward immediately shutting off. She wondered when Inuyasha would be there to inevitably save her. Little did she know, he wasn't coming.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of her own moan that she _knew _she hadn't permitted to be let out. A bright light illuminated the room, and she was free of her restraints. She quickly jerked up to a slumped, sitting posture and tried to figure out what hurt more. Her legs were numb, and she could see red liquid leaking from her wrists with a circle of dry blood around them. She glanced around the room and noticed no one was present.

The door was left wide open, and she knew it was a trick.

Trick or no trick, she was getting the fuck out of that wacko's castle. Picking her legs up with her arms, she slung them over the side of the bed, hoping they'd wake up quickly. Once she felt the tingling sensation, she giggled slightly and reluctantly kept moving her leg to awaken the sleeping limbs. Her lips pulled into a frown at how she could involuntarily giggle at a time like this.

Standing up, she stomped on her feet to wake her legs up completely, and then sprinted out of the door. She decided to make a right and stealthily slid along the walls. The feeling of hot breath on the back of her neck made her whip around, only to find no one was there. _I'm going crazy_, she mused in a strained mental voice. She continued running until she came to a large corridor. The stench of corpses emanated from the room beyond, and she thought twice about whether to go in. Sighing, she pushed against the door and it slung open with ease.

Her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. She had never seen so many dead bodies--so many human dead bodies--before. It was...it had have of been an entire village's worth, massacred. A faint movement caught by the corner of her eyes made her rush to the small boy who was wiggling his fingers. She pushed the older woman--who she assumed to be his mother--off of him and helped him up. "Are you alright?" She forced a smile for his benefit.

"No."

"What hurts?"

"Everything."

Kagome's eyes saddened as she looked to him in pity. "What can I do to help you?" she asked and removed the farmer's hat from his head, revealing his porcelain face and pure white hair.

"There are a lot of things, Kagome."

Kagome instantly dropped the young boy, and his voice and face registered in her brain. "Hakudoshi!" She remember the last time she had held him, and how he easily--or not so easily--took control of her soul. Kagome stood up and started backing out of the room until she bumped into a taller figure.

"Hmm," Naraku spoke through a smirk. "This can't be good." No, not one bit. She knew Hakudoshi was still living, and that was not good what-so-ever. Though, it really didn't matter. It wasn't like she was ever leaving this place or anything.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yet again, not such an evil chapter, eh? Sorry it's so short, I rushed. Could ya tell? :P

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed:

kittyb78, Shadow Girl, Bankotsus-gurlkamille, sweetmoonfairy, Blood Blossom, Alternative Angel, TyFilomeno, Rinda-chan, Kags21, Rach, and sheiba90.


	3. Boundaries are Void

**Desires Beyond Blood**

__

Boundaries are Void

Kagome twirled around sharply, her eyes focused on Naraku's, unable to do otherwise. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Cornered between the two people she detested the most…? It was her nightmare, and Naraku had made it come to life.

Naraku took a casual step toward her, and Kagome took three back. Realizing what she was doing, she whipped around, expecting to see Hakudoshi only inches away from her…only to find out he wasn't. "Where did…?"

"Kagome, do you remember the last time I peered into your soul?" a smooth and clear voice asked from behind her. She turned around, finding no one. "It was difficult for me to find that spec of darkness. But now that I know where it is, this time will be much easier, don't you agree?" the voice asked from another direction.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she let out a frightened noise. _No, not that…anything but… _She spun around in a half-circle, and then completed the loop. "What do you want from me?" she asked with empty strength.

"Everything," Naraku replied. When she turned around to face him, he walked closer to her. For every step he took, she took two. He continued approaching her until he heard the slight 'thump' of her back hitting the wall. Placing both hands on the wall on either side of her, he stared with an unnamed emotion at her. "You are so much like Kikyo, and yet nothing like her."

Kagome couldn't tell if he was disappointed by that or relieved. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not Kikyo! Is that what you want me for? To be some Kikyo replacement? You're sick! I'm no substitute!"

Naraku chuckled silently. "No, Kikyo doesn't even compare. She is simply…not in your league."

__

Not in my league? But…Kikyo is so much prettier, so much more graceful…

"Your self-image has been tainted by that fool, Inuyasha. You've always felt that you were second best to Kikyo in his eyes, and somewhere in the process, in your eyes as well." He bent his head closer to hers, his tongue flicking the corner of her jawbone. The half-demon then closed his mouth and eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, relishing in her scent. "Do you know what Kikyo smells like? Dirt." Quite literally. "Do you know what she looks like to those who know who she really is? Clay, with a hollow inside." He opened his eyes and locked them with hers. "Do you know what she _tastes _like?" He frowned. "Let's just say she's not as pure as people claim." He paused, thinking his next words. "But you… I thought at first it was because you were the forbidden fruit, but that isn't it."

Kagome trembled where she stood, and tried as hard as she could to block her fear out. She closed her eyes, praying she would wake up. "Inuyasha's going to come."

Naraku stood to his full height and allowed his arms to drop to his sides, and started to speak condescendingly. "Inuyasha, that idiot. It will take him years to find where my castle is. And by the time he does, he will have to break through my barrier, which I've made sure cannot be broken by his red Tetsusaiga _or _spiritual powers." He spoke the last two words with a hint of cynicism, eying Kagome with the intention of scaring her.

"You're just a coward." His eyebrows rose, and she continued. "You never face anybody. You only keep running and hiding. Is it because you are weak?"

"Hm." He stretched out his hand and cupped the side of her face. "I've fought your precious Inuyasha before. I've fought the wolf demon tribe. I've fought Sesshomaru. I've fought your friends. I've fought _you_. Tell me why I'm still alive. Isn't it because I'm stronger?"

Kagome shoved his hand away. "My arrow would've _killed _you. It's because you use dirty tricks and get your incarnations to do most of the work for you! You would never survive on your own! A real man would fight fairly, on his own without running away."

"And is that what you want me to be?" he asked dully in response. "A real man?" He grabbed her hand firmly, and steadily pulled it toward him. Her attempts to get free were in vain. He placed her hand under his shirt, pressing it to the contours of his muscled abdomen. As he started to move her hand lower, he saw the fear spike in her eyes. "I can show you just how much of a man I am."

Kagome pulled and shoved and wiggled as much as she could. Every centimeter her hand was moved, the more frantic her attempts were. She felt the edge of her palm meet his hakamas, and she swung her leg between the both of his. He instantly dropped her hand and grabbed her ankle before it could connect painfully, and squeezed. Hard.

Kagome could feel her bones getting ready to shatter under the pressure, and she cried out in pain. "I could give you anything you want. I could offer you more than Inuyasha ever could," the red-eyed demon told her.

_How about freedom? _she thought bitterly.

"But I won't." When he saw her face scrunch up in confusion, he released her leg. "I won't offer you anything, because I don't need to. I already have you. Why try to win over something that's already mine?"

"I will _never_ be yours." She would never be anyone's.

"You will. In time."

"No. I could never be with someone as disgusting and vile as y--," her sentence cut off as her airway was. She glanced down the arm that held her by her throat, suspended in the air. She winced as her back hit the wall for the second time. The makeshift miko was eyelevel with Naraku.

"If you keep talking like that, I won't be able to wait. It only gets me excited when you get so angry." He smirked. "I have no objection to taking you by force, but I feel it is much more rewarding if you come to me willingly. Besides," he pressed his mouth lightly to her ear, "I like a challenge." Kissing her softly on the cheek, he dropped her to her feet. "The castle is yours to roam."

He walked toward the exit of the room. "Oh, and by the way, I'll see you tonight for dinner." His lips were set in a straight line, but his eyes were filled with sadistic laughter.

* * *

Kagome walked with a morose, pained look on her face. The castle was hers to roam? Then she wouldn't waste whatever time she had here. She would discover as much as possible about his tricks and secrets.

Her ankles and wrists were sore, but nothing in comparison to her right ankle, which had been on the verge of breaking. Every step she took with her right foot was a painful one. But she had to be strong. She couldn't sit around and wait for Inuyasha.

As Kagome rounded a corner in the old-fashioned mansion, she bumped into someone. Looking down, her eyes lit up in surprise and joy. "Kohaku!"

"Yes," he replied. Something was familiar about the girl in odd clothing, but nothing stuck. No, wait… "You're the one I helped capture. A friend of Miss Sango's."

Kagome frowned. "You still don't remember your sister?" They had begun walking alongside each other.

The young demon-slayer betrayed no emotion. "There is an image in my head… It never goes away. But that woman is in it." His eyes brightened slightly. "Please don't tell Naraku…"

"No, of course not." She smiled half-heartedly. Even through all the memory erases, he would always have Sango's face in his head. Deciding to change the subject, she racked her brain for an idea. "So the castle must get pretty boring."

"Boredom doesn't affect me."

"Oh… Well, what do you do when Naraku isn't ordering you around?"

"Walk. Stand. Sometimes sit."

Kagome deadpanned, her walk slowing to a stop. _How can he not be affected by boredom?! I've got to help him… I know! _"Hey, Kohaku," Kagome called and ran to catch up with him. When he looked over to her in response, she smiled politely. "Do you know how to play Hop Scotch?"

"You mean the child game where you throw a stone and hop over the boxes with one leg to get to it?"

"Exactly… But my version is more extreme." She grinned and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him in the opposite direction. She stopped at the end of a clear hallway. "I need some chalk…"

Kohaku dug into his clothing and pulled out a rock. "It's used for marking territory. It'll work here."

Kagome took it after thanking him and started drawing squares with numbers inside of them. By the end of ten minutes, the entire hallway was filled with squares, unequally spaced apart. Some were at odd angles and far away from the previous number, and some were close. She handed Kohaku the rock. "Throw it and hop on one leg, following the numbers."

Kohaku nodded and tossed the rock midway down the hall. Afterward, he skillfully zipped from square to corresponding square with ease. _He's like a ninja_, Kagome mused. She caught the rock Kohaku threw back to her. Taking in a deep breath, she threw the rock, it landing on a 17, two before Kohaku. Kagome nodded, and before thinking, hopped on her right leg to the first square.

The crack was definite. Kagome fell to her knees, her right ankle throbbing in pain, and she bit her lip in order not to cry out. Kohaku appeared like he was rushing over, but stopped halfway. _Leave her,_ a voice sounded in his head. Kohaku's eyes glazed over with a dead brown, and he nodded in obedience. He turned sharply and left Kagome alone in the hallway.

Kagome was too preoccupied with the pain to notice what had happened to Kohaku. Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She clutched her ankle softly but surely. Fear didn't strike her until Naraku appeared. Her watery eyes stared up to the tall figure, and she immediately started scooting backward. She wasn't making much progress, having an injured leg, but she succeeded in backing away a few feet.

"Is it painful?"

Kagome dug her nails into the palm of her hand, causing scarlet crescent-shaped marks to appear. The pain wouldn't die down. Deciding that running--or scooting--away wouldn't work, she gripped her ankle again, trying to make it look as casual as possible. She didn't want her moans and groans of pain to leak out. She couldn't show weakness in front of someone like Naraku. "What do you think?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Naraku walked toward her and lifted his foot up. It hovered over her injury. He set it lightly on her ankle.

Not able to take it anymore, the tears slid down her cheeks, but she managed to keep her winces in. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, preparing for when he would crush her bones beneath his foot. However, instead of that crushing feeling, she felt her body lifted into the air.

He walked, Kagome thought, as if he were avoiding bouncing her ankle. His walk was graceful and smooth, adding no additional pain. She couldn't complain or protest, because she worried that he would drop her as soon as she did. His arms, so big and warm, felt secure under her. One arm under her knees, the other under her shoulders, she felt warm. For a moment, the pain was lessened, and she could think clearly. Or maybe not so clearly, because she was actually considering how comfortable she felt. _Snap out of it Kagome!_ her inner self yelled.

Naraku only stared forward, no emotion shown on his countenance. He stopped once he reached a large, decorative door. It was opened by Kohaku from the other side, and Naraku walked through. The hall was short, and only held two visible doors. He approached the one on the right, and walked through.

Kagome, still focusing on getting rid of the pain, wasn't aware that she was in Naraku's room. She felt a soft cot underneath her instead of muscular arms. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling, and she started floating away.

"She's in shock," an emotionless female voice told Naraku. "Her soul is unresponsive."

"Tell Kagura to bring me a bandage for the ankle."

Kanna nodded and turned to leave.

Naraku sat next to the cot, which was next to the wall. He leaned against the partition with a knee halfway drawn, and rested his arm on it. He averted his gaze to the corner of his eyes, staring at the emotionless miko before him. How she looked like Kikyo when she stared up like that… _She won't wake until the pain in her leg goes away_, he thought blandly.

"So you're going to heal her?" Kagura asked from the doorway before entering. She tossed the roll of gauze to him.

Naraku stood up and went to the other end of the blankets. He lifted Kagome's right ankle and took a cursory glance. It was swollen and red. Broken no doubt. Nothing he couldn't fix. "Kagura. I want you to take Kanna and spy on Inuyasha's pitiful group. _Don't_ reveal yourself. Tell Kohaku he's to do the same with Sesshomaru."

Kagura's eyelids lowered acerbically. "_Spying?_" she asked, but nodded nonetheless. She left the room and went to fetch her older sister and Kohaku. _What is going through Naraku's head?_ Something didn't seem right, and she wondered if it had to do with the Kikyo reincarnate.

Naraku began wrapping her ankle with the bandage. _Regeneration is not only a self-performing ability._ No, he could use it for others' benefit. Never in a million years did he think he actually would.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update. Still no internet. And I know I said this story would be really evil, but I'm thinking I'll wait a few chapters.

Uhm, I don't know if Hop Scotch is just an American game or what…but I hope I described it well enough.

Btw, I couldn't resist giggling when I reread Kagome falling in the HS game. Mental image was just too funny.

Oh yeah, one more thing before I thank everyone. Ah, I'm not a hater of Kikyo, so to those who aren't either, don't think I was bashing her in this chapter. It just fit in to the plot, haha.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

Alternative Angel, Anni, Sesshyluver12, Bankotsus-girlkamille, Zerhai Dragonspirit, ElementalFoxGoddess, O r i g i n a l1, takara410, kagxsess, I_Luvs_Puppets, Zookes, Svettstrumpa, aislin94, vetana, naraku's dinky, and erihar1979.


	4. Change in Demeanor

**Desires Beyond Blood  
**

_Change in Demeanor  
_

Kagome blinked harshly away the filmy haze of shock that glazed her eyes. She could see and feel again, and she felt as if she'd never been injured in the first place. And she felt _warm_. Everything was warm and comfortable, and had she not been in her right mind, she would have stayed like that forever. But reality choked her in a death grip, and she remembered that she could not possibly be warm and comfortable and happy. Not in a place like this, so close to a person like that.

At the thought of Naraku, she jerked up and half-expected the pain to shoot to her ankle. It didn't, and she was relieved. But her relief would be short-lived. Chocolate brown irises met with dangerous ones, and for a moment she found she couldn't speak. Instead, she tore her gaze away from his penetrating one and flipped the sheet off her body, revealing her perfectly fine ankle, wrapped securely in an ace bandage -- though she didn't need it.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion, and she tried desperately to piece things together. Naraku saved her the trouble and gave her the answers. "I healed you," he remarked almost passively. When she said nothing, only staring at her foot, but not at it at the same time, he frowned. "No thank you?"

Kagome slowly turned her head to the half-demon and instantly her eyes trembled at the look he gave her. His frown was in an evident upside down smirk, and she could see the humor lit in his eyes like a flickering fire. "Why?" Wasn't he supposed to be the creator of pain, of evil? Why did heal her, and furthermore, why was he smiling that frown? It irked her, and she... She wasn't scared. She felt safe, and her body sent warning signals flaring all over the place, trying to get her to remember just who she was dealing with. And yet, she couldn't shake the same feeling of comfort she felt a few moments ago.

Naraku could see the obvious relaxation of the lines on her forehead, and it sent hot chills coursing through his veins. What a wonderful sight it was. She looked as calm and reserved as she did when she slept, and he thought back on the times when he had watched her sleep, hoping that just once he could see her like that when her eyes were open. Not to get him wrong, he still liked the look of horror on her face, but this was nice, too. "Do you wish I hadn't?"

"You're not answering my question." Her voice shook with a new determination and strength, stemmed from her lack of fright.

"Fine." His frown turned into a real one, and his eyes held hers dully. "I did it to prove myself to you." While that wasn't the complete truth, it was still a lot of it, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between his truth and lies; she hadn't yet.

A look of slight bewilderment and confusion came to her countenance, and she tightened her fists. "Just let me leave," she ground out, harshly yet politely.

He finally threw on his infamous smirk and leaned closer toward her. "Is that even what you really want?"

* * *

Kagura, covered with a thin sand that had marked her scent, hung high above the sky in her feather, Kanna next to her. Her eyes pierced through the clouds and stared at the group. Slowly, her flying device lowered, just enough so she could make out the words of their conversation.

"Inuyasha, you need some rest. We are all worried for Kagome's safety, but if you keep this up, your body will collapse and it will take us even longer to rescue her," Miroku's assuring voice called out.

Sango nodded in agreement. "Yes, you can't just keep running around blindly like this." They needed a plan.

"Damn it! He has her! Naraku. Has. Her. _You _guys can lounge around and waste time, but _I _am going to save her." _First Kikyo, and now Kagome? I'll kill that bastard, I swear it. If Kagome is hurt in any way, I'm gonna make his death slow and painful. _Hell, even if she was in tiptop shape he'd torture him a little. He deserved to suffer, too. No, he deserved worse than that. He deserved to die a thousand times over, all by his claws.

The look on the group's faces were sympathetic. They wanted to get Kagome back just as much as he did--or maybe they didn't. But it was close, and they would risk their lives trying to save her. "How do you expect to save her when you don't know where his castle is?" Miroku glanced toward the sky. "I think Koga was right. He's probably masked his castle again so that it can't be seen, smelled, or sense in anyway."

At first, Kagura thought he was looking at her, but she realized she was still unnoticed. _They know nothing on his whereabouts. This is perfect, and Naraku will be pleased. _Though, some part of her wished that they knew where the castle was. The look in Inuyasha's eyes made her think that Naraku would indeed die by his hands if Inuyasha ever found him. But she had paid the costs before for trying to let someone else kill Naraku. Never again.

So, clutching her chest, she rode off slowly with the course of the wind.

"She's leaving," Miroku said quietly, strongly.

"You did very well Inuyasha, I'm impressed," Sango complimented.

"Enough of that! We need to follow her and quickly before I lose scent of her feather," he ground out. He had barely been able to control himself from jumping into the sky and slicing through the wind bitch's throat.

* * *

Kohaku knew that, going into this mission, he would be instantly found out. Sesshomaru was able to pinpoint Kohaku's exact location the moment he came into proximity. And Kohaku knew it. Sesshomaru was a very high-class demon, and he had to be careful.

"Boy," Sesshomaru called. "I assume you are here under Naraku's orders. Tell me where he is."

Kohaku emotionlessly stepped forward. He didn't know why Naraku sent him here -- surely he must've known it was a near-suicidal mission. He knew that staying and fighting would be futile -- the young demon slayer would lose. But, he cared not what happened to him. He was not afraid of death, and therefore would not run away unless instructed to by Naraku. However, he was in a quandary. Naraku had expected him not to be found out--as foolish as it may have been--and he didn't know what he should do in the course that he was.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he heard Rin behind him.

"Kohaku!" she cheered. She wanted to run and give him a hug, but she knew that Lord Sesshomaru would scold her and tell her to move from the way. He didn't like Kohaku, to her dismay.

Kohaku's eyes shifted to Rin. Faint recognition registered, and he remembered that before he had had to kidnap her. That was also when he had been instructed to kill her and had in turn been nearly killed, but spared, by Sesshomaru. But wa she so forgiving all the time?

"I asked you a question."

"I cannot reveal my master's location to you." His level of monotony matched even Sesshomaru's.

"Then you wish to die," he presumed. Instantly, he felt a slight twinge of regret, remembering the girl behind him, even if his face relayed no such emotion. "Jaken, take Rin and leave."

"Ah-Ah, yes me Lord!" the imp replied timidly. "Come, you silly girl!" he shouted and tried to get Rin to move.

Instead, she ran past him and over to Kohaku, standing in front of him. She shook slightly before her Lord's hard stare. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru. Kohaku is not bad -- please don't kill him!"

Sesshomaru's gaze switched from Rin to Kohaku.

* * *

Kagome sat, at a loss. What did he mean? Of course she wanted to leave! Didn't she? _Yes, more than anything. I want to see Sango and Shippo and Miroku... And Inuyasha_, she mused, nostalgia hitting her hard. "Of course I want to leave!" she spit back.

Naraku smirked at, not her answer, but how long it took for her to give it. The array of emotions that flashed across her face when he asked her, the slight confusion, guilt, anger, depression, everything. He knew that he, the poison, was started to spread throughout her. And now, she was beginning to show the first symptoms of his toxinous ways.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is such a short chapter. It's kind of like a stepping stone, a transition if you may, from the last chapter into the next.

If there's mistakes, forgive me. I wrote this in a hurry. But good news is that I have my internet back, woo!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:

sweetmoonfairy, flynalien, DemonDog113, Kags21, Biteme4eturn-t, Beth, MewMewInuSailorHeart, Anakinluver6, Lady Sann, vetana, LadyNorth76, Bankotsus-gurlkamille, and media


End file.
